The Truth of the Matter
by YuYuHakushoismyLIFE
Summary: Magic mirrors, YYH's colapsing, people constantly hitting Yusuke and Kuwabara.....please read! A new mission from Koenma.Chapter 5 up![INCOMPLETEABANBONED]
1. Chapter I

Truth of the Matter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I never will, and I don't want to. So, please don't sue I'm 13yr so It's like squeezing blood from a stone, you won't get a thing. Also I'm broke ^__^;;. Not making money, don't want money; this is just to get my ideas out. This story has light Shounen Ai or m/m relationship so if you object to that please don't read this. Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Hi, everyone. This is a very stupid fan fiction. Even he thinks so :: points to Kurama:: and he puts up with this stuff all day.  
  
Kurama: Yeah, sorry to say it but this story really does define 'stupid fan fiction'. By the way, you're not a crazed fan girl are you?  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: No :: Kurama sighs in relief:: but they are.:: points to mob of fan girls::  
  
Kurama: AHHHHH!::runs from girls::  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Well, we're going to get on with the story and I'll save him later.  
  
Kurama: WHAT!?:: screams Kurama still running::  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Oh, come on the exercise is good for you. Hn, weakling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a party at Yusuke's. The team had yet again beaten the odds, killed the demon, and recovered the mysterious object. The object was a two- sided mirror with words of an ancient language inscribed around the edge. Kurama assured them it read "Look In, One To Each Side, And See The Secret That You Hide, Truth." Everyone had come to try and figure out the riddle of the 'Mysterious Mirror', even Koenma had taken time off to come.  
  
So, there they all sat, in the middle of Yusuke's apartment on couches around the 'Mirror of Truth' as they dubbed it.  
  
"So, what do we do next?" questioned Yusuke.  
  
"I would think we would do what the mirror instructs." Answered Kurama.  
  
"And what does this mirror instruct?" said Koenma (in teenage form) sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes, yes, what did it instruct, Kurama?" piped up Botan cheerfully from next to Koenma on there couch.  
  
"Look In, One To Each Side, And See The Secret That you hide, Truth." Recited Kurama.  
  
"Well," said Yusuke annoyed," we can't do anything until Kuwabara gets his eyes off Yukina and on the problem!" and Yusuke hit Kuwabara over the head.  
  
"Oi, Urameshi, what the hell did you do that for!" whined Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, Kazuma, are you hurt?" asked Yukina with both worry and surprise in her voice.  
  
"Hn" grunted Hiei as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine now that I see you, baby." As both he and Yukina blushed.  
  
"So, now that we've got his attention how are we going to do this?" inquired Yusuke.  
  
"Logically we should divide in to pairs and look in to opposite sides of the mirror." Reasoned Kurama.  
  
"Fine, I'm with Yukina!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara, there's on need to yell where all right here." Scorned Keiko.  
  
"Sorry." Mumbled Kuwabara in embarrassment.  
  
"Good, I'm with Keiko!" cheered Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, Koenma, will you!" pleaded Botan.  
  
"Oh fine." Answered Koenma exasperatedly.  
  
"That leaves you and me, Hiei." Whisper Kurama in to Hiei's ear.  
  
"Hn, fine, Fox." Retorted Hiei.  
  
"This will be fun!" cried Yukina.  
  
They moved all the furniture out of the way so that they were sitting on the floor around the 6-foot tall mirror.  
  
"So, who's going to start?" asked Kurama.  
  
"We will!" said Yusuke grinning as he dragged Keiko to her feet.  
  
"YUSUKE." Whined Keiko.  
  
"Is little Keiko afraid of the scary mirror." Yusuke teased.  
  
"Yusuke, you jerk!" screamed Keiko as she slapped him across the face.  
  
"Oh, come on you two." Said Kurama trying to sound bored but in was obvious that it was taking all his self-control to keep himself from laughing out loud. The rest however were doing a far worse job of covering up their laughter. Kuwabara was rolling on the ground in mirth, Yukina and Botan were giggling, Koenma was trying to muffle his laughter behind his hand, and even Hiei was very hard pressed to hide his smirk.  
  
Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Let's get on with this, I haven't got all day you know." Said Koenma having recovered himself.  
  
"We're going, we're going, ya impatient pacifier breath." Said Yusuke as he and Keiko positioned themselves on ether side of the mirror, Koenma scowled. They looked in to the mirror and suddenly Yusuke and Keiko in unison yelled:  
  
We Have Looked, One On Each Side, Now Show Us The Secret That We Hide."  
  
The two's reflections flickered a moment be for they collapsed.  
  
"Yusuke, Keiko!" screamed Botan as she Kurama and Yukina rushed to their fallen bodies.  
  
"Let's get them up on to the couch." Ordered Yukina.  
  
"Right." Said Botan and Kurama lifting Yusuke and Keiko and placing them on the nearest couch.  
  
"Well, they're not injured." said Kurama as he and Yukina checked the their bodies.  
  
"Then what happened?" asked Koenma.  
  
Kurama shrugged "I don't know but there not hurt I suppose all we can do now is wait until they wake up."  
  
After 15 anxious minutes Yusuke stirred.  
  
"What happened?" asked Yusuke groggy as Keiko stirred next to him.  
  
"I could ask you the same question, my friend." Chuckled Kurama.  
  
"Huh?" said Yusuke confused.  
  
"Urameshi," said Kuwabara" you and Keiko where standing in front of the mirror and then you both said something funny and collapsed." Just then Keiko, who had woken up, fully realize the position she was in next to Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke, you pervert!" she screamed. Then she jumped up and began to pummel the hell out of him.  
  
"Keiko, Keiko, calm down, listen to me." Yelled Kurama over Keiko's screams of "PERVERT!" and "HOW DARE YOU, YUSUKE URAMESHI!" "Keiko, STOP!" yelled Kurama as he and Kuwabara tried to restrain her "Keiko we put you there, not Yusuke!" Kurama realized his mistake as the words spilled from his mouth. Keiko stopped slapping Yusuke and slowly turned to face Kurama.  
  
"So, YOU did this!"  
  
"No, no, wait, KEIKO, AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kurama as he backed in to, and fell backwards over a couch.  
  
Everything went quiet as Hiei's dark and unmistakably anger ki filled the room. He flitted out in-between Kurama and Keiko.  
  
"Enough, it's not Kurama's fault," Said Hiei to Keiko in a voice that said "Touch him and die" "if you want to know what's going on Yukina and Botan will explain." and in a blur of black he was back on the window seal with one leg pulled to his chest and the other dangling aimlessly.  
  
"Well, now that that's fixed" said Koenma" and sense Yusuke and Keiko seem fine I think we should continue until we figure out the mirror."  
  
"Of course." Replied Kurama getting to his feet.  
  
"I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara, am not afraid of no mir-Ow!"Cryed Kuwabara as Yusuke through a pillow at him.  
  
They all resettled around the mirror.  
  
"We'll go next." said Botan cheerfully taking her place in front of the mirror.  
  
"Coming." Sighed Koenma exasperatedly.  
  
The pair of them did the same as Yusuke and Keiko before collapsing. The rest decided to take a half an hour brake. Kurama and Hiei took there turn next even though Hiei complained to as he called it "Leaving his immobile body in the care of such idiot humans and incompetent Rekai fools.". Then it was Kuwabara and Yukina's turn. Everything was going fine until they collapsed. Yukina fell backwards like everyone else, but Kuwabara fell forward knocking over the mirror, which on impact with the floor shattered. There was then a flash of light and they all fainted.  
  
A/N: Well, that's chapter one. Reviews, please? Tell me if the liked it or haw bad it sucked. Even flames are welcome, but I warn you flames normally bounce off me and hit the originator (^_^ sorry that's just how it is.) 


	2. Chapter II

Truth of the Matter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I never will, and I don't want to. So, please don't sue I'm 13yr so It's like squeezing blood from a stone, you won't get a thing. Also I'm broke ^__^;;. Not making money, don't want money; this is just to get my ideas out. This story is eventually going to have light Shounen Ai or m/m relationship so if you object to that please don't read this. Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Hello, everyone. With me today is Yusuke and Kurama once I save him from the crazed fan girls. So, Yusuke, should I save him now or later?  
  
Yusuke::: stiff ling laughter:: Nah, I think we just let them have him.  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: I would, but I need him for the show so wish me luck.  
  
Yusuke: Luck.  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Ok! :: Walks over to where fangirls have cornered Kurama:: BACK OFF I NEED HIM TO DO THE SHOW!  
  
Fangirls: We won't let you have Kurama he's ours.  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: :: pulls out cattle prod:: Move or I'll make you move.:: fangirls move away to plan their next move.:: Come on Kurama, we've got a fan fic to introduce.  
  
Kurama: Right.  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Thanks for the reviews from.  
  
Yusuke: andrew wong  
  
Kurama: and Katyfoxdemon2  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Yep, two wonderful reviews. Now read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama woke to find himself in on the floor in Yusuke's apartment. Thought Kurama as he remembered the flash of light. Something next to him stirred waking him from his thoughts. He looked down to see Hiei snuggling in to his side, he smiled. Thought Kurama, as he looked down a pawn the sleeping youkai.  
  
"Wonder what time it is?" said Kurama trying to read his watch using the moonlight that flowed through the open window. He felt a hand being laid on his shoulder and heard a voice next to his ear say "One or so in the morning but, then again you weren't asking me were you?" the feminine voice chuckled.  
  
"Botan?" whispered Kurama.  
  
"No, guess again, Kurama."  
  
"Keiko?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yukina?" asked Kurama becoming uneasy.  
  
"No. Disappointing really, but we can't get them all right, fox." She answered amusement ringing in her voice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kurama narrowing his eyes. She released his shoulder and moved gracefully over to the broken mirror.  
  
"You could say I'm part of this mirror, but that's not entirely correct." she replied still looking over the mirror.  
  
"So, what are you?" persisted Kurama regaining his confidence.  
  
"I'm also part of him," she said motioning towards Hiei " and you so, you could say that I'm a fusion of the both of you." She ended thoughtfully.  
  
"What, how?" gasped Kurama.  
  
"This mirror." She replied simply.  
  
"The mirror?" asked Kurama totally confused.  
  
"When you two looked in to the mirror your mutual love for one another created me, braking the mirror freed me." She explained.  
  
Kurama was speechless; all he could do was stare at this creature that claimed to be him and Hiei's mutual love.   
  
They stayed there in silence for several minutes just staring at each other, and then Kurama broke the silence.  
  
"Come here." He ordered. She complied, moving in to the moonlight.  
  
She wore a black cloak with a hood that covered her face. Kurama struggled away from Hiei's embrace and rose to his feet to come face to face with a pair of calm green eyes so much like his own. He lifted his hands to her face and pulled back her hood. Kurama gasped.  
  
She had red hair like his own only it was streaked with black. Most of it was pulled in a louse lop at the back of her neck, but her forelocks hung in front of her ears like his that is if there were ears there. But were ears were on a human she had none; instead she had two furry black fox ears on top of her head.  
  
"Interesting, you're a youko."  
  
"Hn, what did you think I'd be. A turtle?"  
  
"Do you have a tail?"  
  
"Of course." She answered indignantly, taking off her cloak so he could see her bushy jet-black tail. Under her cloak she was wearing a red Chinese style outfit with black trim.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yes, it's very amazing." Said the youko sarcastically.  
  
"So it is." said Kurama chuckling.  
  
"Well, we can't stand here all day." she said impatiently.  
  
"So we can't, but" pondered Kurama "why are you the only one if everyone else did the same thing we did?"  
  
"Well, I'm not the only one." She said shyly.  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"No, I'm just the only one that could get to the window."Kurama walked over to the window and looked down.  
  
"It's at least 10 stories to the ground so how." and then he thought of Hiei and smirked "Oh. So when do we meet the others?"  
  
"How about tomorrow at noon in that park about a block from here?" she suggested.  
  
"Fine." Answered Kurama nodding his head.  
  
"Good, see you there." She said preparing to leave.  
  
"Wait!" said Kurama grabbing her arm " What's your name?"  
  
She smiled and replied " Kuriei." And was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Sorry that was so short. Next week I attempt to get Hiei and Kuwabara along will Yusuke and Kurama to help me. Hehehe, reviews please? 


	3. Chapter III

Truth of the Matter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I never will, and I don't want to. So, please don't sue I'm 13yr so It's like squeezing blood from a stone, you won't get a thing. Also I'm broke ^__^;;. Not making money, don't want money; this is just to get my ideas out. This story is eventually going to have light Shounen Ai or m/m relationship so if you object to that please don't read this. Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Hello again everyone. It took patience, but Ta DA! I have dragged Hiei and Kuwabara along with Yusuke and Kurama to help me!  
  
Yusuke: Hi!  
  
Kuwabara: HELLO!  
  
Kurama: Hello.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: As you see I've finished another painstaking chapter.  
  
Yusuke: Yep, she has!  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Also thanks to my new fangirl blocked, A.K.A Kuwabara, There will be no interrupting.  
  
Hiei: Hn, good idea ningen.  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Thank you.  
  
Kuwabara: :: in back ground:: HEY!  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Right, now review shout outs! Thanks for the reviews from.  
  
Kuwabara: JOCI AND KITTY!  
  
Kurama: and Kittengrl39.  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Yep, another two wonderful reviews.  
  
Hiei. Your story isn't very popular.  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Yeah, but he people who do read are wonderful. I love you guys. Now on with the story! =^-^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yusuke awoke to find his apartment littered with friends. There was sunlight flooding through the window.  
  
Thought Yusuke as he hobbled in to the kitchen to make coffee. To his surprise he found Kurama and Hiei already there.  
  
"Hey, guys. What time is it?" Greeted Yusuke grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee.  
  
"Hello, It's 10:30." Responded Kurama cheerfully. He was sitting at the table drinking coffee while Hiei was leaning against the wall, as usual, scowling.  
  
"What happened? I didn't get drunk, did I?" asked Yusuke scratching his head.  
  
"Wouldn't you have a hangover if you'd been drunk?" stated Hiei.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Anyway," interrupted Kurama "we'll explain everything later. All you need to do is get everyone to that park a block away by noon." Kurama got up "Oh and don't throw away any of that mirror it might be important later. Got it? Good. We'll meet you there." With that he and Hiei left.  
  
"Well that was strange."  
  
An hour later.  
  
"This better be good, Urameshi!" said Kuwabara.  
  
They were walking to the park. Yusuke had had a hell of a time convincing them all to come, especially Koenma, who insisted that he had already spent enough time away from work.  
  
"I've already told you. Kurama said that if we come he explains. So, I don't know if it will be good or not, moron." spat Yusuke exasperatedly.  
  
"What'd you say!" yelled Kuwabara "Com'ere you punk!" Kuwabara advanced on Yusuke.  
  
"Will you two stop it, we're almost there." Keiko said, stopping the fight.  
  
As the park came in to view they saw Kurama and Hiei sitting on a bench surrounded by four girls. Kurama was talking to them cheerfully, but Hiei looked disgusted about something.  
  
"Well, well, Kurama." Yusuke was cut off by one of the girls in a green school uniform turning around and slapping him.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke." She smiled. Yusuke gaped; it was like looking at a black haired Keiko.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, hoped you would ask well, Yusuke, I'm Yusko!"She announced, "I represent you and Keiko's love for one another."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Actually, Yusuke I think the next line was 'No need to worry it's just another one of Koenma's fools' isn't that right Hiei?" teased Kuriei.  
  
"Yes, Hiei I remember it that way." Joined in Kurama.  
  
"Will you shut up." Growled Hiei.  
  
"Is someone going to explain what's going on?" yelled Yusuke getting everyone's attention. This also made the two other girls turn to face him. The taller of the two was eye-level with Yusuke. She wore a light blue kimono and had her light brown hair up in a peony tail at the back of her head; and in her mouth she had a pink pacifier. Yusuke burst out laughing, "Oh, look" choked out Yusuke " its pacifier breath, Botan edition!"  
  
"Show some respect. And my name is Ko-tan not pacifier breath." Spoke Kotan punching Yusuke on each syllable.  
  
"Ok, ok, Kotan!" yelled Yusuke protecting his head "So your Koenma and Botan's LOVE!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well okay, just didn't expect that Botan could actually get some with that blabbermouth she has." Sniggered Yusuke.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Botan moving to hit Yusuke.  
  
"Ok," said Yusuke grabbing her wriest "I think I've been hit enough for one day."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Said Botan looking embarrassed. Meanwhile no one had noticed that Kuwabara had approached the girl next to Kotan, looked at her. Then looked back at Yukina.  
  
"Hey, your Yukina, but wait she's Yukina. Ahhhhhhhhhh! There's two Yukina's!" yelled Kuwabara in desperate confusion.  
  
"What are you yelling about now?" asked Yusuke rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, that ones Yukina and that ones Yukina, there are two Yukina's. Doesn't anybody think that's strange?!"  
  
"You haven't been listening, have you?" asked Keiko.  
  
"Huh, why?" responded Kuwabara still watching the Yukina's.  
  
"She represents you and Yukina's love for each other, though why she would love you is beyond me." Said a very annoyed Yusuke.  
  
"Your not the only one." Grunted Hiei looking at the new Yukina in the dark blue kimono with disgust.  
  
"Oh, Kazuma." Cried Yukina running to him and hugging.  
  
"Not to mention, Kuwabara Yukina doesn't have orange hair like she does." Said Yusuke.  
  
"So how are you?" asked Botan. "I am the Great Kazukina Kuwabara, created by the power of love." Proclaimed Kazukina.  
  
"Grrreat, another Kuwabara."Said Yusuke sarcastically.  
  
"What did you say, punk!" yelled Kazukina.  
  
"Ok, ok break it up you two." said Botan with a sweat drop on her forehead.  
  
"Huhm."Everyone turned to face the last girl sitting next to Kurama on the park bench, "I'm Kuriei, pleased to meet all you ningens."She slid off her hood to reveal her face and fuzzy black youko ears.  
  
"Wait that means you're.oh."Said Yusuke mortified.  
  
"Put away your ears, put them away, there's people every were." Said Botan urgently. Kuriei laughed and replaced her hood.  
  
"Do you have a tail?" asked Kuwabara, his love of fuzzy things over coming his embarrassment.  
  
"YES I HAVE A TAIL, WHY DO YOU FOOLS THINK THAT I DON'T HAVE A TAIL?"Scearmed Kuriei. A couple people in the park turned to stare, but quickly resumed their activities. Kurama chuckled.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but were did you all come from and how do we know you are who you claim to be?" asked an irritated Koenma.  
  
"We," said Kuriei "are from the mirror."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That was longer at least. So you've read, now please press that little purple button and make an author feel loved %^_^%. Thanks, you guys are wonderful. 


	4. Chapter IV

Truth of the Matter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I never will, and I don't want to. So, please don't sue I'm 13yr so It's like squeezing blood from a stone, you won't get a thing. Also I'm broke ^__^;;. Not making money, don't want money; this is just to get my ideas out. This story is eventually going to have light Shounen Ai or m/m relationship so if you object to that please don't read this. Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Hi, welcome to chapter 4 of my disaster. Here with me are Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Botan because security couldn't stop her :: glares at security::  
  
Botan: Oh, how wonderful it is to be here!  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: yeah, sure, wonderful. :: Starts reading magazine as Botan goes on about just how wonderful it is::  
  
5 aggravating minutes later.  
  
Botan: .and that is why it's so wonderful to be here.  
  
Yusuke: ::asleep, snoring and drooling::  
  
Hiei: ::staring daggers at Botan::  
  
Kurama: ::listening politely::  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: OK, to prevent further boredom let's change this, Botan you over there, Yusuke you here and. done! ::Botan now sitting between YuYu and Hiei, Yusuke between YuYu and Kurama::  
  
Yusuke: What was that for!?  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Well, Hiei scares Botan sooooo, her sitting next to him will shut her up!  
  
Hiei: ::smirks dangerously::  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Moving on, a special thanks again to.  
  
Botan: Kittengrl39 ::looks uneasily at Hiei::  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: And I'll personally announce this one, joci and kitty! Thank you so much. This is an EXTREMLY short chapter. Sorry I left you all waiting so long. Now.  
  
Kurama: The 4th chapter of Truth of the Matter.  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: ENJOY!  
  
Hiei: stupid ningen story.  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: ::Hits Hiei over the head with a bat and locks him in the broom closet:: I've just had enough of his insults. =^-^=  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It took 15 minutes to get everyone to understand their story and another 15 minutes to convince them that yes; they were who they claimed to be.  
  
"Well, how do we get rid of you?" inquired Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, how wonderful it is to feel loved." Said Yusko sarcastically.  
  
"Fix the mirror that was shattered and we'll disappear!" explained Kotan with detailed hand motions.  
  
"Ah, shit, that thing's in like a thousand pieces. It's impossible" Complained Yusuke.  
  
"It's hard, but not impossible." Stated Kurama.  
  
"Lets get started I want this over with quickly!" spat Hiei.  
  
"But you can't." bossed Kotan.  
  
"Why not?" growled Hiei.  
  
"Koenma has a mission for you. That's why he's been so anxious to get back, he needs to organize it." Finished Kotan cheerfully. Everyone turned to stare at Koenma.  
  
"Great," muttered Koenma, "she's got Botan's mouth."  
  
"So, what is the mission Koenma?" asked Kurama politely.  
  
Koenma, regaining his lost composure answered, "Well there has been a disturbance, probably made by a strong demon, there have been deaths. So the demon needs to be apprehended." Finished Koenma.  
  
"So, what's the demon?" asked Yusuke, excitement in his eyes.  
  
"As Kotan told you, I need to get some things organized like the name and type of demon."  
  
"How long?" asked Kurama calmly.  
  
"Mm, three maybe four hours."  
  
"Fine, we'll work on the mirror while you get organized." And with that they parted, Koenma to the Reikai and Yusuke, Keiko, Yusko, Kazuma, Yukina, Kazukina, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuriei to Yusuke's apartment.  
  
At Yusuke's apartment.  
  
"Gees Kuwabara, when you break something you cripple it!" jeered Yusuke as they examined what was left of the mirror.  
  
"Moron." Grunted Hiei.  
  
"Where shall we start." Asked Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well wasn't that short! Next chapter expected in 2020! ^^;; Review please; it's all that keeps me going. 


	5. Chapter V

Truth of the Matter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I never will, and I don't want to. So, please don't sue I'm 13yr so It's like squeezing blood from a stone, you won't get a thing. Also I'm broke ^__^;;. Not making money, don't want money; this is just to get my ideas out. This story is eventually going to have light Shounen Ai or m/m relationship so if you object to that please don't read this. Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Hiya everyone. Welcome to the 5th chapter of 'Truth of the Matter'. Today because I wanted to mix things up I invited Shishiwakamaru to join us. However I would have invited Yomi, but Kurama started making a scene.  
  
Kurama: You would too.  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: probably, but that's not the point.  
  
Yusuke: So what is the point?  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: The point is that my favorite opposing demon is here!  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Please kindly welcome, Shishiwakamaru!  
  
Shishiwakamaru: Well, hell- THUD!  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY THREE WORDS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!  
  
Hiei: He annoys me.  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Why you little! :: being restrained by Yusuke and Kurama. :: Ok, ok, count to ten, try not to kill guest. Deep breathes.  
  
Yusuke: How about we do the shout outs?  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Right, shout outs. Special thanks to..  
  
Hiei: joci and kitty  
  
Yusuke: and Kittengrl39  
  
YuYuHakushoismyLIFE: Thank you very much. This is now the most review fic I have up. 8 reviews yay! Now on with the 5th chapter of 'Truth of the Matter'. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were half way through assembling the rim when Koenma returned.  
  
"Ok, this mission is quite simple." Announced Koenma dropping a thick folder of paper work on the nearest table. He looked at the piece of mirror they had managed to assemble with distaste, "That's all you've done?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"This isn't easy!" retorted Yusuke.  
  
"Fine." Said Koenma giving himself a little mental shake, "As I was saying your mission is a simple one. All you have to do is go here," he indicated the place by pointing to the map he'd brought with him, "and defeat the three demons who've been killing. We know little of the demons so I suggest facing them three on three instead of four on three; which might make them resort to desperate attempts to kill you and maybe themselves." Finished Koenma; looking at them all. "So, I'll leave it to you four to decide who goes."  
  
Hiei pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against, "Hn, I'll go. Anything to get away from these stupid humans."  
  
"I'll accompany him." Volunteered Kurama.  
  
Koenma now expected Kuwabara to volunteer so Hiei wouldn't get all the credit, or Yusuke because he needed some action, but he jumped at hearing a feminine voice behind him say, "Yes, getting away from these fools would be worth it." He turned to se the youko Kuriei moving out of the shadows laden with food.  
  
"Great foods here!" cheered Yusuke leaping off the floor.  
  
"Why did you get food? You are part Hiei right?" asked a confused Koenma.  
  
"Yes, but I'm also part Kurama. You see, they trusted the Kurama part of me to bring the food back and the Hiei part of me to have the speed to get it here fast." She explained.  
  
"And that was fast what, 15 minutes?" said Yusuke moving to take the food from Kuriei, who promptly dropped it and walked over to join Kurama and Hiei.  
  
Koenma watched in silence as Kurama, Hiei, and Kuriei started digging through mission file and the rest, especially Yusuke and Kuwabara, ate. After 10 minutes rose from his seat between Hiei and Kuriei, pointed to a spot on the map. Koenma continued to watch as the two in question nodded and vanished in unison.  
  
"Goodbye everyone. See you in two weeks."Anounced Kurama as he moved to the door.  
  
"Hold on!" commanded Yusuke as the others moved to examine the papers on the table, "two weeks!"  
  
"Yusuke," said Keiko in a voice that said clearly /Yusuke Urameshi, you are an idiot. / "Look at this." and she tossed the map off the table to him. Yusuke looked, then blinked a couple times in disbelief. "Kurama, it'll take you a week to get here."  
  
"Then I'd better get going." Answered Kurama with a sly smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: And that concludes the prewritten chapters, now I have to start handwriting the rest. If you have any ideas of what should happen next please tell me. I might make it happen( O_O wow isn't it?) Reviews, flames, comments, death threats............ 


End file.
